Proposal
by piratesmiley
Summary: He knew this was gonna be awkward. Yet he insisted to himself on doing it anyway, even though Bones would probably shoot him." BoothBrennan, oneshot.
1. January

He knew this was gonna be awkward. Yet he insisted to himself on doing it anyway, even though Bones would probably shoot him. He was hoping for the leg, because that way, if they had to amputate, she might feel bad and start talking to him again.

Then, she might not.

You see, Booth has never really had a good relationship with his partner's father. But to call him old school was an understatement, so he wasn't going to let himself cop out.

"Well. Hello Booth," Max Keenan stated when Booth sat uncomfortably in his prison chair. "How's my daughter?"

"W-um, that's why I'm here." He started.

Max's eyes grew wide. "I-is she okay? I mean, she can't be _dead_ or anyth-"

_Nice going, Booth. Scare the poor guy into a heart attack. _"NO, no. She's fine. I just…" He rubbed a hand through his hair and sighed. "I just…I wanted to tell-ask…tell you…that um…"

"Well, for God sakes, Booth. Spit it out. She's fine, right? Do you need help?"

_Yes, professional help. You know a good shrink?_

"Uh, no. She's fine. She's great, you know, doing the whole _bone_ thing." He assured. "I just-did Bones tell you about…" he made a few gestures, hoping Max would get it so he wouldn't have to confront it out loud.

He got it. "I figured it out for myself. What seems to be the problem then, Agent Booth? I know you wouldn't come here unless you had something to say."

_God, I'm such a cowardly, stupid little- _"I want to marry Bones." He rushed out.

"Whoa. I did _not_ see that coming." Max said, and to Booth's surprise, he didn't look murderous or anything.

Booth kept quiet, trying not to show any emotion, hopping that he wouldn't mind, or anything. He didn't like the idea that he was afraid of Max Keenan. He wasn't. Not _really_.

Just a little.

"Do you remember that one case I worked with my daughter on? The one where you were kidnapped by…who was it?"

Booth was surprised by the abrupt change in conversation. "Gallagher," he answered.

"She was crazy, you know. Doing everything she could to get to you. She even took help from me, which I didn't expect. She was kind of bad ass. I was proud."

Booth chuckled at this.

"She even punched some chick in the face, just trying to get to you. She'd do anything for you, to save you. She's good like that. And I doubt she'd ever admit it, but she needs you much more than she lets on." He concluded, serious now.

Booth nodded, silently doubting this. There was no way that Bones could ever need him as much as he needed her. It just wasn't possible.

He tried to be polite, but his words came off rude. "What exactly is the significance to my whole marriage problem?"

Max laughed to himself. "I don't know if she'll say yes…but I'm positive that she'll think about it. I'd even go as far as saying that she probably already has."

Booth nodded, trying to show a little respect.

"My daughter," Max said to himself. "My beautiful, grown up, bad ass daughter…"

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Booth didn't really have a plan, funnily enough. He just decided to wing it. It was late. Actually, it was extremely early, about two in the morning, and he was watching her sleep.

He saw her stir for a moment, and then, as if she felt him watching her, she awoke.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she answered, confused. She waited for him to say something, to explain himself, but he was silent.

"Booth. It's two in the morning." She said, trying to tempt his brain with slumber.

"I can't sleep."

"Why?"

"Because I'm nervous."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to ask you to marry me."

She didn't miss a beat. "Why?"

That stopped him short. "Why?" he repeated, "Because I love you, that's why. Because I'd rather spend my life with you officially instead of wondering if you're going to run off and leave me behind." He looked down, not meeting her eyes. He fiddled with the hem of her shirt, hoping that if he held on to her clothes with his fingers that it would be strong enough to keep her there with him.

She lifter his face to hers with his finger. "I'm not a quitter." She said.

The thought hadn't actually occurred to him, that maybe she wanted him the say way the he wanted her.

"So, is that a yes?" he asked.

"Yes to what? I didn't here any proposals…" she said, playing with him.

"Bones," he groaned. He straightened, looked her dead in the eyes and said, "Will you marry me?"

Brennan snorted. "No," she said, and kissed him deeply, igniting the sparks in his soul. Then she flipped over and settled in to sleep.

_She'll be the death of me, I swear, _Booth thought, before cuddling up beside her. _My gorgeous, bad ass partner…_


	2. February

A/N: So, if you didn't read this on the ABY, then you don't have a clue why this is continued. Well, a certain loveable, yet demanding beagle (with an extremely long title) told me that I simply _must_ continue. So here I am, one per month, till I can't write any longer. Or December, which ever comes first.

**February**

Three years.

They had been dating for _three years_ now. They'd done every single couple-y thing there was to do.

It was a natural step, he could say.

It just the natural order of things, he would tell her.

Or, It's just an experiment, he'd assure her.

But it had been three long years, and surely by now Temperance would be able to read it on his face. It was no experiment. It certainly wasn't the natural order of things for them.

But it was time. Booth could not put this off any longer. He had a feeling that tonight was going to be long, uncomfortable, and tears would be shed, whether by him or her.

There were several things flying in his stomach, including several bug and slimy things Hodgins had forced on him earlier, and a shot of scotch, for luck. But when we was standing in front of her door, he started to think that maybe the alcohol wasn't such a great idea.

His nerves were pushed aside, though, when he saw her. She was gorgeous, as always, with her impish grin and deep blue eyes that he got lost in every time. It didn't ever matter what she wore (though the little red dress on her was stunning).

Although she had resisted to the whole fancy-date-on-Valentine's-Day thing, she had agreed, mostly because of the desperate, pleading look in his eyes, which made her nervous already. Brennan had a feeling she knew exactly what was coming, and it scared the shit out of her.

* * *

It was almost time, and Booth could feel the extreme palpitations doubling his heartbeats into overtime. They were sitting close, overlapping each other in the privacy of their tucked away table.

Using the charm he was known for, he slid the ring over to her. That's all.

Her eyes widened. She had a feeling this was coming, but it still took her by surprise. He caught her eyes, and for a smoldering moment she couldn't even begin to think about it.

Instead, she gulped, lifted the ring and slid it into her pocket. She tugged on his arm, and he threw some bills on the table and followed her out.

The night was warm, but there was a cool breeze that fit the dark street perfectly. They walked silently, Brennan leading him, always a step ahead. She just grinned, thoughts of what could possibly happen next flying through her head.

She led him to a park, one block away, with a swing set and huge trees on a vast expanse of land. They walked over to a fairly large tree, roots gnarled and bare. Brennan slipped off her shoes, and, leaving them at the bottom, climbed the tree and sat on a branch. She beckoned Booth to follow.

Once he was up, she welcomed him by wrapping her arms around his waist. They sat that way for an immeasurable moment, just feeling pure, strong love coursing through their veins, leaving trails behind that changed their bodies forever.

"Bones," he whispered after a while. She looked up at him. "What are we doing in a tree?"

She laughed heartily. "I need to think," she said, trying to explain.

He just nodded. He knew he needed to be patient. He would die if he scared her away, so it took the greatest self-control he had to stop himself from asking questions. All of a sudden, she leaned up and kissed him hungrily on the mouth, jumping down from the tree and pulling him down with her. She through herself down on the grass instead. Booth, still a bit dazed from kissing, laid down beside her.

"So…why are we on the ground now?"

She didn't answer. All she did was roll on top of him and slip the ring on her finger.

* * *

All should be happy now. I made her say yes. :P 


	3. March

A/N: This one is supremely short, and I'm sorry. But this is probably one of the greatest things I've ever written.  I love Parker…

**March**

_What I Did During Spring Break_

_By Parker Booth_

Mommy always said that Daddy and Dr. Bones were gonna get together. I'm not real sure what that means, because she always said it while talking on the phone, and when I asked her, she made me promise not to tell Daddy what she said. I said I promise, even though Daddy said your not supposed to make promises to girls unless they're the one. I'm not sure what that means either.

But anyways, one day Daddy told me that we had a real special job to do, and that I had to do it exactly right, or Dr. Bones would say no. I asked him what we were doing, and he told me that we're going to give her a present.

"Why would Bones say no to a present?" I asked him.

He laughed like this was really funny, even though I was trying to ask a grown-up question, just like he does to the bad guys.

"Well, Bones doesn't like this kind of present, but I think if you ask her, she might say yes." He told me. He also made me promise not to tell anyone, and I did. I knew it was okay to promise that, 'cause Daddy's not a girl.

So he handed me this little black box. It was fuzzy, and it felt like my hamster, Turtle. I shook it to see if it would squeal like Turtle does, but it didn't.

Instead I heard a little jangley sound, so I opened to box. There was a _ring _in there. It had all sorts of jewels all over it, and I guess girls like that kinda stuff.

I don't like rings though, so I closed the fuzzy box and asked, "What do you want me to do with _this_?" Daddy laughed again. He gave me the 'structions for what to do, so I ran into Dr. Bones's office with my hand behind my back so she couldn't see.

She was looking at her 'puter screen, so I tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and saw me. "Hi, Parker!" she said, and she smiled. So I said, "Hi, Dr. Bones!" and climbed up on her lap.

I waved her down so I could whisper in her ear. I showed her the box, and whispered "My dad said to give you this present. There's a ring in there. Do you like rings? I don't. But Daddy said that if I do a good job, you'd say yes. Did I do a good job?"

It looked like she was about to cry for a second, and I got a little scared.

"Yeah, Parker. You did great," Bones said.

"So should I tell him yes?" I said. I was happy that she said I did great. Dr. Bones is very pretty, and very smart, so if she says that I did a good job, then it must be true.

"Yeah, tell him yes." She said.

So I told him yes, and Daddy looked really happy, and then he ran into Bones's office and they kissed a whole bunch. It was gross.

The End.


End file.
